The Red Destruction
by sikeminatural
Summary: Dean notices a change in Sam... possible spoilers for 4.21 and actual spoilers up to 4.18


**This was completely random...I don't even really have a title for it nor do I see it actually happening like this....**

**I hope you like it :)**

**This is most likely to be full of mistakes seeing as it's unbetaed and I only glanced through it...**

* * *

Dean and Castiel were still no closer to finding out just what it was that was making Sam stronger. Sending demons to hell was one thing. But killing Alastair? That was so deep shit and Dean didn't know what the hell had changed since then. But he knew that Sam was hiding something from him. That was obvious to everyone except Sam. Not that Sam cared. The way Dean saw it, Sam would need _his _help eventually and Dean would find out whatever it was he'd been keeping from them and everything would go down hill from there. Naturally.

Dean suspected that the angels had an idea as to what Sam's kryptonite was but Cas never said anything to him and Dean guessed that this was something that he had to figure out himself. But he was at a loose end, he couldn't (or maybe he just didn't want to) figure out what it was. He knew Sam better than anyone right? Sam's resolve would break and he'd discover the truth.

It was after their last run in with Lilith that Dean noticed the change in Sam. He was more anxious more jumpy. There were more hushed phone calls and Sam could never sit still for too long. He made them take job after job and he shot and killed everything in sight. He wasn't surprised when Sam suddenly announced that they needed Ruby's help.

"We do?" he asked in a wary tone. So Sam wanted to see _her. _That's why he was acting all weird…_right?_ Somehow it made sense and it didn't make sense. So he decided to go with it, "Help with what?"

"I need…," Sam stopped abruptly before swallowing audibly and continuing, "With the seals…I mean, she might be able to give us some info…it's been quiet the past few days" Dean stared up at Sam for a long, long moment and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Is there something you're not telling me" he said almost automatically. It was almost as if he kept on giving Sam a way out, a chance to tell him the truth before it all got out of hand. The trouble was that Sam just kept on lying, he didn't even try to hide it sometimes or maybe he just didn't know that Dean could see right through it.

"What, no…" Sam lied, his eyes giving him away. Dean wasn't very good at reading people, I mean sure he could understand them but he didn't try to work out what made them tick or anything like that because it's not like it would get him anywhere. But Sam was acting weird…he was acting like a…Dean couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Cas would tell me if there was anything going on with the seals" he said simply and Sam's shoulders slumped with disappointment. Dean frowned as he wondered why Sam just didn't sneak out like he always did. Why did he need Dean to go with him?

"Right" Sam said in a tight voice and Dean could tell he was angry. _I'll go see her myself. _Except Sam didn't say that part out loud. But Dean could tell he was thinking it.

So Dean called Bobby, this was their chance to find out what was going on and why Sam had been acting so weird over these past few weeks.

"Something's wrong with Sam," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked in a calm tone, because you couldn't really be surprised about anything when it came to Winchesters.

"Yeah…he's not eating properly, he's been acting weird for weeks now…" Dean replied and then after a hesitant pause he continued, "He…killed a demon, I don't know how…but he's getting stronger Bobby…and..."

"He killed a demon?" Bobby said in puzzled tone and Dean realised that Bobby wouldn't have a clue as to _how _Sam had killed him.

"Yeah…with his mind" Dean explained

"Oh," was all Bobby could say. There was a long silence as Bobby digested this information and Dean realised that Bobby probably hadn't known about Sam using his psychic crap.

"How long has he been using his…powers?" Bobby said uncertainly.

"Since I was in Hell…that bitch Ruby decided to like _mentor _him or whatever the hell it was they did" Dean shuddered inwardly. Bobby wasn't one to judge, not until he had the facts so they had to find out what was going on before they could act on it.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked

****

4 hours later, Sam turned in and he went to sleep. Or well he pretended to sleep judging by the large dark circle under his eyes. Dean stayed up for longer as he waited for Bobby to reach their motel. After about 20 minutes Bobby called to say he was parked nearby and Dean quickly climbed into his own bed but not before stealing a glance at Sam. Sam shoulders were too tense for him to be actually sleeping and Dean's heart sank a little.

_What the hell have you gotten yourself into? _Dean asked him silently knowing that Sam would never answer him unless he got caught out. Sam waited for half an hour before getting up. He wasn't even quiet about it or at least Dean didn't think he was but he couldn't be sure seeing as he was wide awake. He heard a car door shut and he sat up, his heart beating fast, a mixture of fear and relief running through him. It was confrontation time.

They took Bobby's car seeing as how Sam had taken the Impala. That itself as unusual seeing as how Dean was sure that Ruby always picked him up in another car. Neither of them said anything until Dean cleared his throat and said,

"It'll be nothing right, he's probably just working his mojo on some pour soul who happens to be possessed, right?" Bobby shrugged and said,

"Sure" in a really unconvincing tone and Dean bit back his sarcastic come back realising that it was Bobby's way of saying _Don't get your hopes up._

After a while Sam pulled in at the Crimson Motel, the name flashing bright and red in the moonlight. It was a small, rundown motel made up of red bricks and it was two storey's high. Dean could almost imagine the cheap décor that would be used in the rooms. The only people who would seriously stay at this motel would have to be people who didn't want to be found. Dean could swear there was a foul stench in the air and he hadn't even gotten out of the car yet. He spotted Sam going up to a door, number 21 and hammering on it like his life depending on it. Sam's hair was limp and drenched with sweat, like he was running a high fever or something. His face was pale and clammy and he looked unsteady on his feet.

"What the _hell?" _Dean said just as Bobby said,

"Boy, you sure weren't kidding, he looks terrible" Ruby opened the door then and she let Sam in quickly before poking her damn head out to see if anyone was watching. She closed the door after she was satisfied. As soon as she disappeared Dean wrenched the passenger door open and slammed it shut and Bobby followed suit quickly. Dean felt a flare of anger rising through him and he wondered just what the hell was going on behind that door. He looked at Bobby and he said,

"I'm gonna go in there, you wait outside the door" Bobby nodded quickly and he followed Dean as he marched up to the door angrily. He was just about to kick it down when he saw that he could pretty much see what was going on through the small window to the left of the door. He peered through and he saw Sam sitting on the bed and he could see that Ruby was all over him and his first thought was that he so didn't want to be seeing this right now. But then Ruby pulled backwards and she pulled something out from somewhere and only when something glinted did Dean realised that it was a knife.

He looked back at Sam who seemed to be saying something and he had a weird look on his face as his eyes brightened in anticipation. Dean looked away for a minute, not sure that he wanted to see what was happening next. He shot Bobby a look before he turned back to the window. Ruby held the knife up and then she brought it onto her arm and cut her arm so that her, crimson, red blood spilled out of the wound. Dean's face whitened as Sam pulled her arm up towards him and clamped his mouth on her arm and started sucking the blood like he couldn't live without it, like a junkie having their first fix in weeks and it still didn't click in Dean's mind. All he saw was red. Or well blood, Sam was _sucking demon blood. _

He whipped his head around to see Bobby's reaction and he saw the man staring back at him with a shocked expression on his face. And Sam? Sam was still going as if Ruby was an all you can eat buffet. Ruby? The little bitch was enjoying it as she watched Sam with a smug smile and suddenly the anger became too intense and Dean swore that he would wipe the fucking smile off her face for good. He burst into the room, not even paying attention to the damager he'd done to the door. Sam didn't even look up, he just kept on going. Ruby froze as she turned to stare at Dean and only when she wrenched her arm away did Sam look up. For a moment his eyes were hazy, and he blinked repeatedly,

"Dean?" he mumbled and for a moment Dean saw the _real _Sam, vulnerable and broken inside. But then the walls between them reappeared and Sam blinked again,

"Dean" he said, guilt evidence on his face. Dean didn't even know what to say. He just turned and called back to Bobby and said,

"Bobby get him out of here" Bobby hurried into the room and hauled Sam up and lead him gently to his car.

Dean and Ruby were left glaring at each other.

"You, evil little bitch!" he yelled angrily, "You're dead, Ruby, dead…" and he shoved her hard barely hearing the clatter as she fell to the ground and bumped into something. Dean wished that'd he'd brought her damn knife with him so that he could act on his threat. But he had to deal with Sam first.

***

It turned out that Sam was still in his post-demon blood haze and he was moving around so much that Bobby had used some rope to tie his hands behind his back. Sam just murmured incoherently. A trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth and rolled down his chin. He was acting like…like a…Dean was sure that he knew what it was and that he was just blocking it out subconsciously. Dean suddenly had to fight back the urge to throw up. He felt like there was a hollow ebb inside him and he was numb with pain and anger. He slammed the back door shut and without looking at Bobby he said,

"I'll meet you at your place" and he walked over to where the Impala was parked barely aware of his brother calling after him.

It was dawn by the time they reached Bobby's place and Dean waited patiently as Bobby quickly parked his car and joined him by the Impala.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked, his voice breaking slightly. Bobby sighed,

"We lock him up in the basement and we do some research and maybe you can talk to your angel and see what he says" he replied. It was at that moment that Cas chose to appear,

"Dean," he said from behind them startling Dean and Bobby.

"What?" Dean said irritably not really in the mood for whatever the hell it was that Cas wanted.

"I take it you found out how your brother is getting stronger" he said.

"Yeah…demon blood" Dean said in a defeated tone, "I wonder if this is what Dad meant.." that last part Dean said to himself and Cas just ignored it and said,

"We still have two options…you can talk to him, find out how long it's been going on…tell him that you're strong enough to take the apocalypse on without him sacrificing himself and persuade him to stop"

"And the other option?" Bobby chimed in from beside Dean.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it" Cas said before he disappeared.

***

Sam sat in the corner of Bobby's basement, his hands and legs bound as he sat on a small, wooden chair. Dean watched him from the slightly ajar door with a forlorn look in his face.

***

Dean and Bobby didn't come up with much on the research side except the whole demon blood making you stronger deal. Meaning that all they could do now was talk to Sam. Sam had finally come to his senses and the whole ordeal had come rushing back to him. He knew that he could probably use his powers to free him of the ropes and get the hell out of there but he didn't want to. He wanted to make them understand.

Dean could barely look at him when they entered; it killed him so see his brother like that. To now that he'd let it get this far. He'd given up on finding out what it was that Sam was hiding and now he was paying for it.

"Dean, you gotta let me explain, man" Sam said as soon as they shut the door behind them.

"Go ahead" Dean said in a calm tone that surprised him as well as Sam. Sam frowned but then he smiled sadly and said,

"Do you think you could untie me?"

"No"

"Okay…I'm sorry, Dean…I didn't want you to find out like that" Sam said quietly.

"You mean you didn't want me to find out at all" Dean shot back unable to hide his anger anymore, "You know when I found out that you'd been using your demonic….whatever I asked you if you knew the difference between right and wrong"

"Dean…" Sam started to say but Dean kept on talking, his voice getting louder and louder,

"It was obvious then and it's more than obvious now that you clearly don't have the faintest idea, forget the lies, the sneaking around, or the fact that you treat me like I'm so fragile that I'll break down every five minutes…but _sucking demon blood_, Sam…that takes the cake…how could you be so frickin' stupid…how could you give in to her…you know she's going to get killed right? Ruby is bad news, but oh no…she _saved your life _but that was only _after _she'd screwed you…" Dean's voice trailed off as he finally met Sam's eyes. Bobby was looking at the two of them with a sad look in his eyes but remained silent. Sam stared back at Dean his face expressionless. There was a long silence until Sam looked down and said,

"It's not like that…you don't understand and I could never make you understand" Dean laughed bitterly as he remembered the last time Sam had said that to him. Things had just spiralled out of control since then. It had all just been one long rollercoaster of lies and more lies.

"Last time you said that to me, you said you were done with all of it…and that it was your choice, you were doing it for yourself? So what's changed since then?"

"I…I'm doing it for you…I was trying to help you..."

"By drinking demon blood?"

"I had to be strong enough…_I need to be strong enough" _Sam said with a distant look forming in his eyes, "I need it…" and he squirmed on the chair, trying to free himself of the ropes on his arms and legs.

And finally the penny dropped. Sam was addicted; he was _addicted to demon blood._ This was what Dad had been talking about; save him or kill him. It's always been there, a voice in his head telling him that sooner or later it would come to this. The trouble was, Dean didn't know how to save him. He turned to Bobby and he said,

"It's time for option two" and he walked out of the room leaving Bobby staring at Sam, a mixture of disappointment and pity on his face. The Winchesters desire to sacrifice themselves would be the death of them.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3**


End file.
